Hope is the only Destiny
by FearaNightmare
Summary: Feara always new her dad was strange, how he acted and talked. Problems arise and her father tells her that her mother is Leandra Hawke from the game Dragon Age 2. After she is thrust into the world, something she never thought would never happen. Now she must fight to stay alive, so many problems, choices, and death. Join the journey, she even become facinated with a elf.(Bad sum)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much dad! I can't believe you got me legit daggers! You're the best!" I yell and cling to my dad tightly. He ran his hands roughly through my red hair, it looked just like his. He smiled warmly at me "No problem hun… it's a small thing but it makes you happy so…" he says his brown eyes softening.

"Leandra would be very happy if she could see you, you have her bright blue eyes but my bright hair" he chuckles at the end and frowns "I just wish she didn't disappear" he mutters

I gently pat my dad's head "It's ok dad, I know you love her and she probably does too… don't sweat the small stuff" I say. He does a strained smile "Why don't you go in your room and play with your knives and guns… wow, I wound like a bad father" he mumbles and shakes his head with a chuckle.

I giggle and run into my room, I grab my box and open it and set the rest of my daggers, knives, swords, and guns on my bed. I have five small black knives, like throwing knifes… ninja style! Two red katana's with a wickedly sharp blade and now two daggers with a red ribbon tied on the handle. I have one black handgun and another sniper. My dad knows I am not going to do anything stupid, when he first got them for me on my ninth birthday I remember sitting in my room for ten hours taking the sniper apart and putting it back together. I looked at every little piece and memorized where it went.

I ran my fingers over the word indented on the fun barrel '_Feara_' I smile; he even got my name engraved when he gave this to me on my tenth birthday. I looked around my messy room and grabbed my leather pack and put the daggers and swords in the holder. I put the sniper over my shoulder and the hand gun in the zipper. I smiled and sit it by my recliner and then walk over it turn my Xbox 360 on. I smile as I put the game 'Dragon age 2' in. I have been obsessed with this game for the past two years, I sit down and grab the controller well wiping my hands on my blue jeans. I look at my shirt and smile, it has grey and black stripes, it is a tank-top and dad got a small black shawl for it.

It was my eighteenth birthday today and dad got me the best stuff, I walked out to get some pop and saw my dad sitting on the couch holding his head. I frowned and my eyes went blank, I always try to remain happy but dad always looks sad… but only when he thinks I'm not looking.

He confuses me, he always told me bedtimes stories with dragons, demons, warriors, elfs, dwarfs, magic, and other stuff in it. Not the simple prince and princess happily ever after. He never said mom was dead… just gone, or disappeared. I don't understand it but I don't pry, I have a slightly darker side because I has at a boarding school from sixth to ninth grade and they were very… peculiar. I had to learn how to be a 'lady' act like one, talk, walk, dress.

They said I should have learned something from my mother… soon people started making fun of me because I didn't have one. I was fine because dad always did his best and I had everything I needed and sometimes got extra like my Xbox, weapons. Apparently it wasn't as it seems and it festered itself in my soul but as long as I don't get sad or scared it doesn't show.

"Hey dad… want me to go out and get some pizza?" I ask with a bog grin and my hands on my hips.

He looks up and nods with a thinking face "Yes, I want pepperoni, sausage, black olives, the usual" he says.

I smile and pick the phone up and order the food, it will be ready in twenty minutes and I give our last name Hawke. I absolutely love how it is the same last name as the main character in Dragon age, but it kind of creeps me out how Leandra… is the name of my mother and the main characters mother.

I go back to my room and start a new game, I chuckle because I usually make my character make sarcastic remarks. I smile and I am talking with the Keeper about getting Merill, but I can't explain it and it looks like her eyes change to a bright red and they are looking at me. I get a eerie frightening feeling, I swallow and shivers rack my body.

I quickly get up and turn the game off and the screen slowly goes blank and the eyes disappear last. I bite my lip and grab my back and my keys and head out the door "I-I'm going to get the food" I mumble.

"What's wrong?" He asks and looks at me.

I stare at him with a pained expression "Promise you won't think I am crazy?" I ask

"Honey… I already know you are crazy" he says with a raised brow.

I roll my eyes but my lips go in a hard line "I was just playing dragon age 2… and… um, red eyes popped on the screen. They were staring at… _me _I don't understand it" I mutter well looking at my black boots.

I look up to see what my father thinks but his face is wiped of any emotion and he is mumbling to himself. He shakes his head and smiles at me softly "Don't worry about it honey… go get the pizza and I will… fix it" he says the last part slowly.

I nod hesitantly and walk outside and jump in the car, I start the engine and look around before driving off. I turn the music up, its alternative rock, I smile and drive past the woods. I see something in the corning of my eye and quickly look out the window. I don't see anything but I get a feeling I am being watched. My fingers tightened on the steering wheel, I pull into the pizza place and walk up and pay and get the pizza. I walk out and put it in the passenger seat but freeze and turn and look in my mirror '_Demon' _is written on it.

I reach my finger up and touch the red liquid, my eyes widen… its warm. I look around, my car was locked. I jump in the car and started it and quickly pull out and speed home, I get out of the car and scurry into my house "Dad!" I yell and set the pizza on the counter.

I know about ghost, spirits, demons, I believe in them so I don't get too frightened over odd things but this… is not normal. I walk into my room as I hear noise and see my dad with a book and it has a wooden staff in his hand. It has little trinkets hanging from it, I remember making on for him before.

"Dad… my car, I went in and I locked it… something was wrote on my mirror… it was red and warm" I say stumbling over my words well holding my hand tightly to my bag. I look at my dad with my bright blue eyes in worry "I-Is a Demon in the house?" I ask

He shakes his head "Worse…" his voice is hoarse.

He drops his staff and walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. He pulls me into a strong hug and then leads me to the kitchen "We need to talk" he mutters

"Remember how I said I was friends with someone in the Bioware Company and that is how I got it earlier?" He asks

I nod "Well I was half lying" he says. My eyes narrow at him "What do you mean half?" I ask

"I… I am the one who helped them create the game" he says

My eyes widen but then my face goes blank "What does this have to do with anything?" I ask crossing my arms

"Well… I helped them create the game… but, it's real… in a different universe" he whispers looking at me with pained eyes.

My mouth parts and my breath leaves me "W-What… are you serious?" I ask looking at him

He nods "Yes… and Leandra… is my wife, I left because I found a spell… that would take us to a place beyond the fade, away from all the demons that controlled people with whims and sweet words, dragons, darkspawn… But… the only way I could take us all was with blood magic" he whispers

My eyes widen "I refuse to do that! I could only bring two… me and another person with my mana… so we agreed the younger child… would come" he says and walks over to me and hugs me.

I was in slight shock "What do the eyes… what are they then?" I ask

"Blood mages… I assume got a hold of some of my work and trying to bring 'new demons' to the world. They found you…" he says

I look at him with worry and bite my lip "Are you sure?" I ask

He nods "But I gave us a little bit more time so we can leave…" he says and puts a hand on my head and sighs "Just eat quickly and go to sleep" he mutters

I grab a piece and walk into my room and nibble on it as I am no longer hungry. I can feel my whole body sweating and I look around as I get the eerie feeling again. My eyes widen as it leaves and I feel… nothing.

It isn't just when you are sitting, I don't even feel my body, I can't think. It soon hits me and I jump up and scream as the shadows around me start to move. They twist and their arms hang loosely at their arms with sharp looking fingers. They are all black except a glowing red eye, they slowly move towards me.

My pack is already strapped to me and I somehow get a katana out and my eyes go in slight slits in a lazy manner and my persona changes. I back up and cut the door just as my dad is a few feet from the door.

He curses under his breath and runs to me with his staff in hand, his hand start to glow blue and he flicks his wrist and a cool sensation floats past me. I turn and see that only a foot behind me one of the creatures is frozen.

I look at my dad with wide eyes "hurry Feara, into the living room!" he says urgently.

I run into the living room and once I cross the hall the room glows slightly and dad comes in sweating. He looks at my face and bites his lip "I'm so sorry sweety… I never thought they would ever find the papers" he mumbles and gently touches my face.

I shake my head and smile despite myself "It's fine… I like the game anyways" I joke but even I can tell it's weak.

Soon I feel a weird sensation, like I'm falling, I fall to my knee's slightly weaker "Dad…" I whisper

He turns and quickly crouches and holds me and touches my forehead but then curses "Honey listen… they got you…. They are bringing you into the world… Be careful, I know this is against who you are but you need to kill them. All of them!" he says quickly and with tears in his eyes.

He grips his necklace and rips it off and puts it in my hands and closes them "Never forget who you are… smile, laugh, be happy… and tell… tell Leandra I am sorry" he says and kisses my forehead.

He sets me down turns and raises his staff and the top glows and shoots stuff at the demons surrounding us.

I feel like I am sinking and see that I am actually sinking into some red liquid. It feels like hands are gripping me and I hear moaning and screaming. Regret, anger, hate… these emotions start to come over me, they aren't mine. I close my eyes and curl into a ball as I can no longer see anything except the dark red color surrounding me.

Soon I felt like I was being pulled up, I opened my eyes and light started blind my. The feelings started to disappear and everything was quiet for a little bit but after I could see, I could hear mumbling.

I was floating in the air about a foot off the ground, I was in the middle of a circle drawn with what looked like blood hovering over a body. I dropped and landed roughly in a crouch, I looked up with teary and angry eyes "You have come Demon" a deep voice whispers in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

I glared up at the male in a mage robe, dirty brown hair and eyes blood shot. He was smiling but it was slightly smeared with blood "You have risen… finally! Yes… I have never seen a demon like you. Alas a deal I want… you must kill all who go in our way an-"

I was biting my lip, so hard I felt it crack and tasted the blood, my hands were shaking as I gripped the handgun painfully tight. My eyes had tears dripping out and hate and disgust in them "You are all weak beyond fixing. Doing this for yourself rather than others is unforgivable!" I seethe out.

I fully stand up and snarl at them "You took him away… I will do the same with your lives!" I growl and everything goes quiet except for my panting and the loud sound the gun makes as it clicks and shoots. I feel as if I am dreaming and soon enough the buzzing noise is gone and several or so bodies are littered around.

I move forward but my knees buckle underneath me and I fall and curl into a ball and feel my chest tighten dangerously so and more tears fall out but I dig my nails into my arms to keep from crying. I twitch after about ten minutes and pain hits me, I glance at my arm and it looks like I was burnt.

I slowly uncurl myself and sit and rip a piece of my jeans and wrap it around the burn and wince slightly then tie it. I stand up shakily and look around; I walk over to the bodies. Their eyes open wide but no longer with a shine, mouths parted with small bits of blood surrounding or dripping from the mouth.

I quickly look away but then look again and see no shells from the bullets, I try to rack my brain and go back on what happened. Light… I remember light whenever I shot… am I shooting highly compound energy out of my gun rather than bullets? I wonder to myself.

I shake my head, I can tell I am slight shock but look around "A Shack?" I mumble, it is smaller than a house. I move around the bodies and see a door and push it open, I squint as light pours in. I blink rapidly my eyes getting use to the light.

I look around as I step out and see it looks like the sun came up only a few hours ago. I walk out more and see that it is mostly woods, I turn and walk back in a look through chests and anything and find a black cloak.

I put it on and put the hood over my head and tighten my leather pack and go back out and start walking. I really don't want to stay or be found with dead bodies. I sigh and start to think 'What time is it? Am I in the first or second game… how the heck am I going to survive…?'

I rub my eyes and groan, I see what looks like a path but then hear noise. It sounds like snarling and gurgling. I pull the hood down and cautiously look around well holding my breath, a form runs out of the bushes and charges at me. First thing I notice is a disgusting stench, like burning flesh or… death. Then the figure… it looks twisted between a skull and burnt face. The body has spikes and its sharp teeth are shown to me.

I quickly bring my gun up and aim at the head and shoot, I see a blue light leave my gun in what feels like slow motion. The animal, no it is a darkspawn stops and is soon hit by the light and looks down. It looks back up at me with narrowed eyes. Pain, anger, hate show in the eyes "Sorry" leaves my mouth before I can think "I just want to live" I say and turn and quickly run off hearing the thud of it falling to the ground.

My eyes scan around and I come to a twisting path with a lot of rock and dirt and see many fallen darkspawn. It looks familiar; I pick my speed up… very surprised after I put my hood up that it stayed. I hear yells and the sound of metal hitting metal.

I continue forward and to my surprise I see Bethany, Carver, Leandra, Garret, Aveline and Wesley. I freeze momentarily but see a darkspawn approaching Leandra and no one can see it. I run forward silently and shoot it easily in the chest.

Everyone turns at the loud 'bang' but I don't stop and continue as the creatures take advantage of everyone stopping for a little. I move forward still with the gun and reach into the pack and find the other part to my gun and pull it out and clip the one foot dagger to the bottom of the handle and run past Bethany and Leandra and slash some of the creatures that got to close.

The battle ends with Garret slashing down the last one with his twin daggers, they all turn to me and look at me cautiously. Garret smiles at me "My thanks for saving my mother" he says

"I would not be human if I decided to ignore the fact she would die" I say.

"What kind of magic was that!? So many apostates" Wesley mutters.

My eyes narrow "You speak as if I am worse than the darkspawn… would it be better if the mages left you and your wife to the darkspawn?" I ask with slight venom in my voice.

"Wesley… she saved us more trouble" Aveline whispers to him soothingly.

I sigh and pull my hood down, I must be a site, I have blood on me from earlier with the mages "My name is Feara… Hawke" I say the last part slowly watching Leandra.

At first she looks confused, then her eyes widen and she covers her mouth "F-Feara? My… You" she stumbles over her words and she slowly walks over to me. She reaches me and gently grips my shoulders, I can see everyone else looks confused "You… My baby?!" she whimpers.

She bites her lips "You have his hair…" she says with a small smile and tears in her eyes "I never… never thought I was see you again" she says and finally brings me into a bone crushing hug.

I look around slightly nervous but bring my arms up and hug her gently "He… he gave me something, but I think you should have it" I mumble.

She pulls back and I pull the necklace out of my pocket, it is a gold chain with a small oval on it. I hand it to her and she gently takes it and looks at it than me. She touches something and it opens, she covers her mouth with a gasp and then hugs me again "Thank the maker… thank you!" she yells.

She pulls back and I get a look and see it is a picture of Father and her, my eyes widen "Where is he?" She asks.

I look down "I… was taken… by blood mages, Demons attacked him" I whisper well moving the dirt with my foot. I look up and see her eyes are sad but she turns "Bethany, Carver, Garret… meet your little sister Feara" She says

My eyes widen "Awkward…" I mutter

Carver's eyes go wide, Garret looks between confused and happy and Bethany looks like her face might crack id she smiles anymore. A pained smile makes its way on my face "Not to ruin this moment but we must continue on…" I say and move forward.

I see bodies and approach them and look around to see if they have anything useful on them, I grab some potions and other weapons. I walk over to Garret "These would work better" I say handing him some pain daggers, his were rusted.

He nods and grabs them and roughs my hair up, my eye twitches and I look at him "Lead the way" I say. He chuckles and moves forward, we are walking up the hill.

'Their coming' A voice whisper, it was different. I heard it but didn't.

'Only in your head' it says

I shake my head and get in a stance, the ground starts to shake and I see the orge "Oh Shit!" I mutter. I don't want anyone to die "Bethany, Carver go with Garret!" I shout and run over to… mother.

They surprisingly listen and I stand in front of her, the orge runs past us then turns and roars loudly, spit flying around. It turns it's gaze on me, its eyes held amusement and hunger. It reached forward and I heard Garret yell, I quickly shot at his hand not arm. He re-tracked it but reached forward and grabbed me.

'I don't want to die!' I yell to myself.

I slammed the dagger part of the gun down on the hand and twisted it and shot the gun at the shoulder. It screeched loudly and tightened its grip before dropping me roughly. My gun was still stuck and I coughed and wheezed loudly. I lay on the ground as mother ran over to me, I slowly reach into my bag and pull out my two katana's and slowly push myself up.

"B-Bethany… freeze it's feet, Aveline… go for the back of its legs, Garret go for the kill when it is focused on Aveline. Carver and me will get the rest of the darkspawn away from you all!" I say as loudly as I can with my breath.

I don't look back to see if they are listening but stay in front of mother and tell her to follow behind me. I start attacking the darkspawn that try to get Bethany and keep them at bay. Carver does the same for Aveline.

"There's no end to them!" Carver says breathlessly

I look up before and see the 'Dragon' and then she roars loudly shaking the ground and opens her giant wings. She flies down fast and the ground is on fire around the darkspawn, I feel the wind and it pushes me back slightly but my chest and stomach hurt from where the Orge was holding me and I fall well gripping it tightly.

I groan and Bethany rushes over "Are you ok?" she asks "Where does it hurt?"

"Just a bruise from the stupid orge's grip" I mutter and push myself up sorely. She bites her lip but nods and I look up to see Flemeth sauntering over to us with a smirk on her face and her golden eyes looking us all over.

"The strangest thing I see… I child no older than 17 battling and beating a orge" she muses and stares at me

"Not the only strange thing about you though child… even I cannot tell if you will do good or bad" she says with a smirk

I only blink "Alas my curiosity has been quenched… for the moment. But if you are trying to flee the horde you must know you are going in the wrong direction" she says turning around and looking at the sky.

"Any other places you recommend, I hear the deep roads are vacant" Garret says with a smile

I smile at him and chuckle "Oh… you I like!" she says and turns and looks at us.

"I would rather stay away from giant spiders" I pipe in looking at Garret "Darkspawn, ok, Killer mages, im fine, but giant spiders is a big no no!" I say

Flemeth laughs again "Yes, not many like them… but the forms may help you" she says and cocks her head as I stare at her.

"I see knowledge in your eyes, knowledge you should not posses… should I end you… no I think not, it would be interesting to let you live and see how you shape your path" she mutters and looks at us "I am willing to help… if you are willing to do something for me?" she says looking at me and Garret.

"I know her… she is a witch of the wilds" Aveline says and she crouches by Wesley.

Flemeth cackles "Yes… some call me that…" she says

I look at Aveline "Why do you and your husband do that… they have helped us, I helped, Bethany helped and now Flemeth has… why not be thankful you are alive rather than being eaten by darkspawn" I say looking at her with sad eyes.

She bites her lip and looks away; I turn and see Flemeth looking at me amused "What manners to stick up for an old woman like me… I am not helpless though" she says

"Even so… you have saved us and I am grateful… even if you were being selfish" I say and smirk at the end.

She hums "I have an amulet… I need you to deliver. Simple, bring it up to the mountains and give it to the keeper. Would you do this for the witch of the wilds" Flemeth says

"We don't have much choice" Garret mutters

"_We _never do" she says with a smile. She then turns and looks at Wesley "Now… there is another problem"

I walk a little bit away and kneel on the ground and start digging with my hand. I can feel the dirt get stuck under my nails but ignore it and continue "What are you doing?" Bethany asks kneeling by me.

"We both know Wesley can't make it, I would rather be buried then eaten by animals or darkspawn" I whisper.

"Oh…" she mutters then starts helping me. We get about a foot deep and a foot and a half wide when I hear Wesley cry out with pain. I turn and see Aveline with her eyes closed holding the knife, I sigh 'So much death'.

I stand up and dust myself off and slowly walk over "Garret and Carver will you help me?" I ask

They both look up confused, I walk over to Wesley "I am sorry we couldn't do more Aveline" I whisper and kneel down and gently start to lift his body as much as I can. I see Garret gets the idea and walks over and grabs his legs and back and we walk over to the small hole I made.

I give Carver blank look and then gently set Wesley down, I reach forward and close his eyes. I grip the dagger and close my eyes and slowly pull it out. I grab his hands and fold them on his stomach over the knife.

I stand up and take the cloak off and cover it over him, I crouch and start to put the dirt over him. Bethany helps me and soon enough everyone is helping, I stand up when it's done and then walk over and pick up Wesley's shield. I gently set it on top, I turn and look at Aveline "I can't say anything about him because I didn't know him" I say

She nods and I can see she has pain in her eyes "Thank you" she breathes out and turns "We should leave before it's too late" she says loudly. I nod "Yes…" I mutter.

We turn and start to follow Flemeth.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes as I feel the ship rock gently; I look up and see Garret looking at me. He smiles "Did I wake you?" he asks. I shake my and then raise my head from his lap and yawn, looking around I see Carver leaning on another pole and mother with her head on Bethany's lap.

I get up and stretch and not to long after, we dock at Kirkwall. I follow mother and Garret as they get off, I look around. The game does the place no justice, it is huge… but sad, I sigh loudly and look up seeing everyone further ahead. I run up to them and listen "As long as we are together that is all that matters" Garret says with a stern look.

I smile and nod and then look up "The guard isn't letting people in… we should talk to him and see if we can talk to the person in charge" I say looking at them.

"She is right… they don't seem to be letting people in" Aveline says

I sigh and move forward and start to weave my way through and around people, I get to the front and the guard sees me "Hey… get back, you can't bully your way through" he says and takes a step towards me.

"Yes I was bullying my way through by walking around people" I mutter.

I feel a hand on my head "Is there someone we can talk to?" Garret asks looking up from me.

The guard sighs "Yes… inside but if it was my choice I would throw you all back out" he mutters

I ignore him and walk through; I look around and look at everyone "Lea… Mother you look tired… are you ok?" I ask walking by her.

She sighs loudly "Yes… I am just stressed" she mutters then smiles at me and puts her hand on my head "I am really glad though… I finally met my baby girl" she says

"I'm not a baby" I say smiling.

She frowns and crosses her arms "You are to me" she says then smiles and we stop and walk to the other guard who is arguing. I put my hand on mothers shoulder "Stay hidden please" I mutter and then jog up to Garret.

I reach in my bag and skillfully grip the handle of my daggers and bring them out and hang in the back of the group. I ignore what they all are saying but when I see the other people start to move, I jump forward and put the dagger up to the neck of the leader "You say you are trying to flee the darkspawn but yet you are going to kill more people" I say glaring at the guy.

His eyes widen along with everyone else "Tell me now, is this worth dying for?" I say my eyes narrowing. I smirk as I remember that is what Isabela says to Lucky. He glares at me his face scrunching up "Men, let's leave!" he growls and turns and walks away.

I see everyone looking at me "Many people die from the darkspawn… we don't need to add to the list out of greed and anger" I say quietly and look at the ground with sad eyes.

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and look up and see Bethany smiling at me "You are right sister" she says softly. She then looks up with tight eyes "We have family here… a Uncle named Gamlen"

"We have an Estate" Carver says.

"Gamlen? The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who can't rub to copper together" The guard says. "I will try to find him… in the meantime wait here, no promises though." He says and walks off.

We nod and turn and walk over to mom, we tell her what he said and she nods and we turn and walk off by the gates and start to wait.

A few days later we are still waiting and Aveline is getting antsy.

I look up "Aveline, please settle. Walking around glaring is not going to help when we get into the city" I say quietly well leaning on the wall.

"It's is if we get into the city" she says and stares at me.

"No… I don't care if I have to climb the wall. I will get us all in the city" I say under my breath.

Garret leans off the wall "I feel like a child, my baby sisters is saying what I should! Wait, I see someone coming" he mutters and looks at mother as she jogs over to Gamlen "Gamlen!" she shouts in joy and hugs him.

I look around and spot the dog, I named him Ashel. His fur is about an inch long and a dark brown. His muzzle turns black and his tail… well nub wags happily. I walk over and kneel well petting him gently on the head "How are you my friend… you must be hungry because those stinky thugs wouldn't give us food for you" I whisper well gently rubbing his head.

He panted and nudged my hand, I turned and saw Gamlen looking at me "You never mentioned her… who is she, she looks…"

"This is my other daughter Feara… you just turned eighteen correct?" she asks looking at me

I nod and look at Gamlen "I would say a pleasure but it is not at the moment" I say my voice tight.

"hmmm yes" he mutters and turns to Leandra.

I walk over to Bethany "Beth… I think you should follow me with the choice we choose" I whisper

She looks at me confused "So… a Mercenary or smuggler, your best is selling us into servitude" Garret says slowly.

"Believe me, no refugee's can get a better offer" Gamlen says well rubbing his hands together. I raise a brow and look at them all "I… we will go talk to the mercenary" Garret sighs and walks off.

"Beth… it is your choice, I don't want to needlessly kill others because they did something someone didn't like" I say crossing my arms.

She bites her lip "Brother… has always done what is for best… I will follow him" she says with a sad smile and turns.

I frown and walk away to Athenril, she looked up with narrowed eyes "And who might you be?" her voice was smooth but cold.

A smile makes its way on my face "My uncle didn't know me so he could really mention me but my name is Feara Hawke, at your service" I say and bow slightly. She looks me up and down, trying to read me "What about the others I heard about?" she asks

"They went to the mercenary… I would rather not mettle in others whiney affairs… smuggling helps others, to me, and you only kill when needed" I say looking at her.

A evil smile made its way on her face "It is as you say, but how do I know you have the skills to back up what I need" she says

I pulled my gun out "This is something you have never seen… and if shot in the heart, head or stomach they would die instantly… you have never seen this weapon and I doubt you will ever. I am going to make it silent, I can be quiet and get what I want or manipulate someone if I want too. You of course would have to teach me some stuff, such as pick pocketing, picking locks, and knowing when something is real or not but other then I am your girl" I say cocking my head my eyes narrowing.

"Even right now I am showing you someone you want to see, someone who seems cold but still friendly… someone who has thought of everything and can be your friend or your worst nightmare…" I say and lean on my right leg and put my hand on my hip "I could sneak into your rivals and destroy them from the inside out…" I say and smile but my eyes held mischief.

She smiled and walked around me "You seem fit, sharp tongue, pretty if need be and 'tis true you showed me who I want to see… but who are you really then?" she asks and stand only a foot in front of me.

"I am a no one… that is who I want to be, I don't want people to know my name… I want to be a shadow, you know I am there… never knowing what lurks in it until it is too late" I say

Her smile widens and she puts her hand out "You are in… if you can uphold what you speak… someone… we sold him some goods and he needs to pay up… but he won't… do this and you're in" she says

I grip her hand firmly like my father taught me and shake it "It will be done quickly and no one will even know it was you I promise" I say

She shakes her head "No I want him to know… better for people to know who they should fear" she says

I nod and put the gun away and take out my dagger and then turn "Got a black cloak?" I ask

She turns and one of the people and then throws it over to me, I catch it and then put it on. I pull the hood on hiding my face and slowly walk over to the stand. I see him standing and arguing with a woman. He turns as he sees me coming "Who are you? You must be working with Athenril, you can tell that bit-"

I hold the dagger up to his neck "I am giving you a choice… you can hand over the money… and live to make more or your blood can redecorate this dirty little corning… if I was you I would choice the first" I whisper.

"Don't think about trying to have your men hurt me because one twitch of my wrist and it's all over" I muse quietly.

"F-fine… just take the money… it's in the chest" he stammers.

"Please have one of your men get it" I say

He motions and the other guy bends down and grabs the sack and hands it to me "Thanks for the business ser" I say the end with mock politeness and turn and walk into the shadows and walk back to Athenril.

I throw the pouch to her "Your work is done… I even stopped him from insulting you" I say the end well pulling the hood down.

She smirks "Well done… you have yourself a deal… here is for choosing to work with me" she mutters and throws a coin at me. I catch it and look and see one gold coin, I nod and shove it in my bag and walk over back to Leandra and Gamlen.

"Well Athenril is going to get me in… and mother" I say

They both looked surprised "I thought you went with the others!" she says

I shake my head "A lot less enemy's with smuggling" I say

I pull the gold out and hand it to mother "Here is to buying back the estate" I say

She smiles at me, I see Gamlen frown "What about me… I helped you get in here!" he shouts

My eyes narrow "You did no such thing… you didn't even know I was coming" I say

He huffs and crosses his arms and I turn seeing everyone else walking over "We got an agreement… Feara... Where were you?" Garret asks

"I was just… hangin" I mutter

"Where do you always get the cloaks?" Carver asks

"They are everywhere" I say well moving my hands and chuckling.

He sighs in frustration and I pet Ashel, he looks up at me and barks. I smile and we wait.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a long year and I have learned a lot from Athenril, I can blend in a lot more with my surroundings even with my bright red hair. I can steal so easily that by the time you blink it is all gone. My red hair is now to my butt and I usually just braid it. My face has lost the little bit of fat I had, my body is more masculine but not disgustingly so, I can move swiftly and agilely through any mess.

I have also learned that I am in fact a mage, Mother looked worried, sad, but happy. Garret didn't really care, Bethany was happy, but oh boy Carver was pissed. I was taught the basics and as much as Bethany knew, I asked Athenril to find someone who could find and 'borrow' some scrolls and books from the circle.

I didn't bother getting a staff because I can just use my hands, I will just stick with my swords, daggers and knives. I almost always wear a black cloak, I go down to darktown and heal some of the people. They are all grateful and say they won't tell, they wouldn't be able to because they don't even know what I look like.

Ashel follows me around now, doesn't leave my side much. He is a good friend and a fierce fighter, I love him to bits. I glance down at him and scratch his ears lightly as I wonder in darktown, I see some of the people sitting on the ground lazily and begging. Others trying to sell what they have for money or food, I frown and sigh quietly.

I then perk up as I remember Garret and Carver are going to be meeting Varric soon, I turn and walk over to the dirty stars and quickly start on my way to hightown. I smile down at my outfit; I am wearing a black tight long sleeve tunic with a dark metal breastplate. I have fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, slightly tight fitting black pants made out of thick material with slits on the side, dark metal boots that go half-way up my shin. I have my leather bag strapped hanging off my hip with my daggers and gun. My one katana strapped to the other side and the newer daggers dad bought me strapped to my back.

I flick my fringe out of my face and look around; I spot them and jog over to them. Their backs were facing me and I saw the pick pocket slam into Garrets side. I smile as I side step him and easily maneuver the pouch out of his hand as he runs. I jingle the bag and frown "Come now brother you should get more then that" I say well cocking my head and smiling.

"Feara! Where have you been!?" Carver yells

I raise a brow "out and about" I say and turn and walk over to Varric who puts Bianca away as he walks over to the boy.

"I once knew a man who could steal just by smiling at you… but you… you don't have the class to work hightown. You should find yourself another job" he says and goes to punch him but I grip his fist "Failing to see someone who was supposed to be the pickpocket, gets pick pocketed is humiliating enough I assume… no need for violence, or were you trying to look cool" I ask well holding the bag up and jingling it.

He looks slightly surprised and pulls back and rips the arrow out and twirls it "Well shave my beard and call me human… I didn't even see that coming" he says and smiles

I turn and toss the bag to Garret "You should maybe just glue the bag to your hip brother… at least then when they try to take it they will pull you along… love to see their face when that happens" I say smiling

"You are very weird" Carver mutters under his breath.

"You just figured this out… how sad" I say shaking my head well laughing quietly.

I see him scowl and cross him arms and glare at me, I turn to Varric "Well hello… person" I say

He laughs " Varric Tethras at your service" he says

"My name is Garret Hawke, this is my brother Carver and sister Feara" he says

"I never heard of a sister named Feara in the mercenary's… only a little about Bethany" he mutters well stroking his chin.

"Believe me Varric, look all you want you will find nothing… that is the trail I have left" I say

"hmm perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me the story then?" he asks his voice smooth but a hint of excitement.

"You aren't worried I will make it up?" I ask

He smirks "You… I like" he says

I nod and look at Garret "So… thanks for trying to help?" Garret says smiling

"no problem… I apologize for Bartrand… he wouldn't know a good opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw" He says

"But you would?" Garret asks with a raised brow

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you. He would never admit it, either- he is too proud. I, however, am quite practical" Varric says

"You are going awfully far out of your way just to hire another guard" Garret says

"We don't need another hireling, we need a partner. The truth is Bartrand's been tearing his beard out to try and fund this on his own, but he can't do it. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse! Not with me there to vouch for you" Varric says with a smile

"Sounds interesting- but if I had any gold, I wouldn't need this job" Garret says mutters a sigh

"You need to think big! There's only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with darkspawn. The treasure you find down there could set you and your family for life!" Varric says happily

"Come on, the dwarf makes some sense. No offence. Look, you started this- and it's a good idea. Certainly better than ending up in the Gallows" Carver says

"Ok… ok everyone just… shush! We are going on the expedition ok? Ok… well I am hungry… do they even have food at the Hanged man?" I ask looking at Varric.

"How do _you _know we would go to the Hanged man?" Varric says raising a brow.

"I have my ways" I mutter smiling

"hmmm… I really want to hear your story now" he says

"Hey… don't go hitting on my sister" Garret says

"Oh… dear me, is that what you thought, no I only have eyes for Bianca" Varric coo's and then pets the crossbow on his back.

I laugh "Don't worry bro… I am not looking at the moment" I say and then we turn and start walking to the hanged man.

I whistle and Ashel trots over with a light bark and wags his tail "So are you going to come with us?" I ask. He barks again happily and I chuckle "ok lets trick some souls and get their money" I say smiling with a evil laugh.

Garret looks at me with a raised brow "Do I want to know?"

I shake my head "You are all slow, meet ya there" I yell and take off.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit at the bar with some water and look around for my next target, sipping the drink I saw them and clicked my tongue and pointed to the half drunk person. Ashel barked and trotted over happily and started barking at him, I quickly jumped up in fake horror "Ashel!?" I yell and run over.

I bow quickly and apologize and Ashel jumps up and knocks him down. The guy yells drunk and I bend down and help him up well grabbing the pouch of money. I smirk and bow again "I am very sorry for my dog" I say and turn quickly and start to walk off but he grabs my arm.

"H-how sorry are you?" he asks and smirks I smile with my eyes closed "Not as sorry as you will be if you don't release me ser" I say my voice sharp.

He laughs and licks his lips, I roll my eyes and in seconds I jumped over him well gripping his arm and my dagger was at his throat "Teth a" I whisper quietly. His eyes widened in fear and I let go well he stumbled away and out the door.

"Well a little girl knows the Qun" I turned and saw Varric.

I laughed "Only a little" I sit showing with my fingers.

I saw Garret staring at me; I put my hands behind my back and smiled "What?" I ask

He shakes his head "I worry about you, you never let me take care of you" he mumbled.

My smile falls "I can take care of myself, I know Bethany, mom and Carver don't mean harm but… they need to learn how to take care of themselves. I can and if I can I will, I want to help take care of mom and get money for the Estate" I say and walk over to him. Gently hugging him, my head rests on his chest and I feel him put his head on top of mine.

"I know, but you worry me, you still work for Athenril sometimes- even though the time is up" he mutters into my hair.

"We still need money, Gamlen doesn't do anything except when you guys get money, demands some and spend it to gamble or drink… we still need to eat and clothes. Don't worry, we got Varric he seems like he would help out a lot" I say.

"Hmm why not, we are going to be going in business together. I can help a little girl, come on I have a room here" Varric says and moved around the tables and drunks, he walked up some stairs and into the room.

He sat at the table and folded his arms and leaned in his chair and motioned for us to sit "Now let's talk"

I moved around and sat in a chair and put the money in my bag "Thank you" I say

Garret nod and pulled the chair out and sat down across from me, I smiled and pulled the hood down from my head "Well this is… _lovely_" I smile with a smirk.

"Haha I help this place out a little and they give me a room in return" Varric smiles

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Garret asks

"Well we need a good entrance" Varric starts

"Well any entrance is good… well unless there is a dragon sitting in it" Garret laughs.

Varric chuckles and shakes his head "We need one that is close to where we want to be and that isn't crawling with Darkspawn" he says

"Yes… that would probably be a lot more useful and a little safer" I say and chuckle

"Yes, well I heard a little bit from some contacts. A grey warden came with some other Ferelden refugee's. If we can talk to him and get some maps we will be ok to go" he says

"You have this all figured out don't you?" Garret muses.

"That is why I am here ser" Varric says and fake bows.

Rolling my eyes I throw the pouch up and catch it "Well I am hungry so I am going to around and grab some yummy food!" I say. Getting up I wave and run off, I hear a flustered yell from Garret but laugh and look at Ashel who trots happily beside me.

Maneuvering around people, buildings, and merchants I started to head out of Kirkwall and into the forest. I really hope I don't run into darkspawn, I don't like fighting them. I also have been trying to figure out what happened with the Wardens, like If Alistair had to sacrifice himself or if someone else did.

I haven't heard much on it, it is rather annoying. I get a little nervous when I sleep because now they are no longer dreams. I am rather lucky because before this I was able to control my dreams rather then not know about them, I also knew they were dreams.

Lately I hear a dark voice, evil but not, it whispers to me. I have a hunch on what it is but that is for another time.

Looking up I quickly crouch as I here noise; I stand up knowing it isn't an animal. Three elves come out with their bows pointed at me "What do you want Shemlen" one of them hisses.

Sighing I pet Ashel on the head "All is fine, settle down friend" I whisper as he was crouched in front of me "I was only hunting for food, I am sorry if I am in the area where you hunt" I say well gently kneading Ashel's ear.

They look at each other and slowly lower the bows "We did not know you Shem's came out this far or hunted" He says wearily.

I shake my head with a soft smile "I don't know any others who come out of the city other then myself, I feel trapped within the walls. The forest is the only place that feels familiar to me, I feel safer. It does not help that I found out last year I am a mage and I haven't fully controlled my powers yet" I mumble.

They nod and stand in a more relaxed position "How is it that you have not found out about your magic yet?" one of the younger girls asks.

Looking at her I notice her bright blue eyes "Where I was from magic did not exist, when I finally came here… I was captured by blood mages and taken from my father" I mumble sadly. Ashel whined and nudged my leg "I found my mother and siblings and moved to Kirkwall" I say.

"My sister taught me the basics of magic so if I get mad or scared my magic doesn't just shoot out" shrugging I laugh.

"Keeper Marethari could help you" the girl says.

The other elves heads snap to look at her "Why would you offer that! Mari, we cannot just let a random Shem into our camp!"

"But you can feel it too right, her body is that of a Shem but her soul is an elf!" she argues.

He sighs "Fine, but if you get in-trouble do not blame me" muttering he turns and walks off "We must continue hunting"

Ashel barks well walking in a circle then motioning his head to the elves "Would it be alright if Ashel comes, he would like to help you… he is also quiet despite his size" I say.

They glance at him then nod and walk off, the younger girl walks over to me "You can follow me and I will show you to the Keeper" she says.

Nodding I follow her "My name is Feara" I state with a smile.

"My name is Mari"

I nod and look at the forest; I glance to the right hearing a noise but shrug. I start to see the forest thin out slightly "Where do the Halla live?" I ask randomly.

She looks at me confused "The Halla… it depends, they go wherever they please. They are free animals so usually try to stay deep within the forests"

I nod "I think they are quiet beautiful, they remind me of horses" mumbling I glance at her. She had blonde hair in a bun and a soft design lining her face in a faded green color.

The path is clear and few boulders line the path we walk, I start to see the tents of the Dalish and smile. We walk through the entrance because the people who usually guard it were out hunting. Looking around I see many of them looking at me.

The fire burns and Marethari stands with her back to us "Hello Da'len, I see you have brought someone with you" she states her voice soft.

Turning she looks me up and down "Who might you be young one?"

"My name is Feara" bowing I look up well standing straight up and glance at the fire.

"May I ask why you have brought her Mari, you were supposed to be out hunting with others weren't you?" she asks.

Mari nods "We ran into her when we were hunting, we talked a little and she told us that she just found out that she is a mage a year ago. She knows the basics but I believe you might be able to help her"

"Yes, I see" looking at me Marethari walks closer to the fire.

"I feel that she is very much different from the other Shem's we have encountered, her soul" Mari looks at me with serious eyes.

"Okay, I will test this… Feara" Marethari calls.

I look away from the fire and nod to her "Yes?"

"What is it you feel when you see fire?" She asks

"Warmth, light… also fear" my voice was quiet as I looked at the flames dancing around.

"Please explain why"

"Warmth, to keep your body from freezing but also the fire that burns in your soul to keep you and others alive. Light, it shows you what you can't see. Fear, the fear of getting burned from it or it burns away" I answer.

"Those answers are beyond your years, your soul is indeed different, I will teach you what I feel you should learn" she says and motions for me to sit.

"Please show me what you can do"

Sitting down I open my palm and think about my family, quickly a red flame burst to light. Hovering over my palm, but in the middle is a small blue color. Moving my hand around the flame follows quickly behind.

"How do you make the flame appear and what do you feel?" she asks

"I just think of who I want to protect, I feel happy for what they have done, angry that someone might harm them but also fear and sadness" whispering the last part I extinguish the flame.

"Why do you feel fear and sadness?" she questions, Mari already left and I could feel the heat emitting off the fire.

"Fear that I might not be able to save them and sadness for hurting someone" my voice was quiet and my eyes looked at the ground.

Her eyes widen and they she smiles gently at me "You are a very special person Da'len… keep those feelings and you will be able to do anything your heart desires" standing up she glances at me "I must grab some books and then I will start to teach you" walking away I look at the flame.

Reaching forward flames surrounds my hand and I quickly make flames from my own feelings. Moving my hand, feeling the fire embrace it with warmth I grin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" a strong yet soft voice asks.

Pulling my hand back I turn and see an elf about my age, he has black shaggy hair that hangs in his icy blue eyes. He has a slim body and pale skin; his voice had that slightly mystical accent.

I shake my head "I am not scared about getting burned, I like feeling the warmth" I answer.

"But still, shoving your hand in a fire should burn you shouldn't it?" he questions and sits down.

I shrug "Maybe I am lucky, or just abnormal, I don't mind though… it is better to be different, at least that is what my father says" laughing I glance at him.

He looked serious but relaxed at the same times "Hmm, so why are you here?"

"Mari took me to see the keeper to help me with my magic, I just learned about my magic a year ago" I chuckle well leaning back and feeling my hair tickle my arm.

"How, you should have learned when you were younger. How old are you"

"I turned nineteen last month" my blue eyes glance over to him.

His eyes widen and then he grins "You look younger, my name is Casper"

I nod "My name is Feara"

"That is a weird name for a human"

"_That _is a weird name for an elf" I shoot back

He nods "Yes I guess"

We both laugh a little bit and Marethari comes back "I am glad you have opened up Casper, Feara it is time to start"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I very much appreciate KrystylSky along with Chocolate-Tama for reviewing! I am very happy that you took the time to do that for me. This chapter is dedicated to both of your for your support on this story of mine! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**_

Darktown was crowded lately, my eyes swept over the door Anders would be behind. Brother Garret was talking to the women who only knew where the Grey warden would be, shaking my head I leaned against the wall right by one of the doors. Ashel whined and I chuckled well rubbing his head "We are just waiting for Garret, be patient" I coo.

Huffing he sits down alert and stares out, rolling my eyes I pull the hood back well humming to myself. I didn't really like Darktown, it wasn't really that I didn't like the people- the air just was… dry yet wet and itchy.

Twirling my red locks my icy blue eyes glanced up as I heard noise "Took you long enough" I tease.

Garret and Varric quickly look at me "Well girly already found 'im!"Varric rumbles.

"How- yo.. it… uh forget it!" Garret mumbles well stalking forward.

My eyes trail behind and I see someone, eyes widening I giggle and tilt my head "Please _brother_ introduce me to the new member of our team" I inquire

"Oh… this is Isabela, we helped her out and she still needs… _assistance…_ and so do we so we are letting her tag along" Garret informs with a nod.

"Hm- well hello Isabela, you may call me Feara. I am Garrets youngest sibling, a pleasure" I claim with a smirk and a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Oh, you look _very exotic_. I would absolutely _love _to get to know you better" Her voice was sultry and attractive with the slight accent. Flipping her dark brown locks over her shoulder, she sauntered over to me slowly "You hair is so unique, it's the color of blood" her voice was cheerful.

Chuckling I raise a brow well tilting my head "I will take that as a compliment, sorry I am not really looking for _any kind _of relationship" I put emphasis on any kind, turning I look back with a smile "Well we should hurry this up" reaching the door knob I turn well Ashel quickly hovers over to my side protectively.

It slowly creaks open and we all slowly make our way in, scanning the area I feel sadness as I see all the sick and injured waiting. Hastily I avert my eyes and search for Anders, spotting him I make my way forward. For some reason everyone was following me, sighing to myself I slowed my pace so brother could at least be beside me.

Garret glances at me but his face quickly turns serious, stopping we watch as Anders finishes healing the young boy. Feeling the tug from the fade on my head, my fist clenches as I watch the glowing blue light as he uses he hands to glide just a few inches over the boy's body.

Finally I see Anders closes his eyes just as they faintly glow blue, my eyes narrow and he stops as the boy sits up well gasping. Anders stumbles back a little with a sigh, the boy's mother or sister rushes over to him with a relived expression.

As they leave I smile at them and nod in greeting, quickly turning as I feel a quick flare of magic.

"I have made this a place healing, why do you dare to destroy it!?" he hisses with his staff out and magic ready.

Brother quickly reaches to bring his daggers out but I swiftly bonk him on the head "What would be the point in scaring him or attacking? If we did and killed him we wouldn't get the maps idiot!" I lecture well he rubs his head frowning.

"But he took his staff o-"

"I don't care what _he _did! Now apologize!" my voice was hard and demanding.

Turning he grumbled "I'm sorry ser Mage"

"Uh… I didn't hear you!" I raise my voice a long with my fist.

"Im sorry!" he quickly whimpers out louder.

Rolling my eyes I hear Isabela and Varric chuckle to themselves "Great now I look less manly" he whines.

"It's your fault you listen to me" looking at Anders who looks half confused and amused I walk forward.

His eyes get hard and guarded as I approach him, stopping about two feet away I hold my hand out "My name is Feara Hawke, it is nice to meet you Anders" smiling I could see his surprise at me knowing his name.

"How… how did you know my name?" his voice was tight and I could feel the air get tense.

"If I am not mistaken the hero of Ferelden spoke of you, Anders. You helped save many lives" I quickly lie between my teeth hoping that everything I did in the game is happening now.

"Hm, yes…" trailing off he gently grips my hand.

"Also if you dare shock my I swear I will cut you into pieces and feed you to Ashel" I smile childishly as I say that.

Ashel barks happily after I say that, my grip was strong as I shook his hand.

"Heh… um ok?" his voice was nervous.

Laughing I step back so everyone else can introduce themselves "Oh feel free to shock my brother, he can be stupid sometimes" I add as an afterthought.

His eyes widen and he starts to laugh but covers it with a cough "Hey!?" Garret shouts.

Turning I start to walk away "Brother, Athenril has another mission for me. I hope that Varric can smooth over anything you decide to mess up so I should get going"

"What- why? Why can't you wait for me?"

Sighing I cross my arms annoyed "Fine, hurry up!" I snap.

Pouting he turns to Anders and they start to talk but I ignore them and walk over to some of the other people waiting. Kneeling I looked at some people who were probably in their forties "May I ask where are injured or what sickness you may have and I will heal it as best as I can" my voice was soft and genuine.

Their eyes widened and they nodded quickly, a woman with black greasy hair came forward first- her eyes a dual blue color and skin a light tan with a layer of sweat forming on her forehead "M-my throat had b-been sore. It hurts to talk" she informs me.

Silently I sit on my knees and feet, calling forth energy and mana- hands a light blue I move it forward well closing my eyes and hovering over her chest. Slowing I move it up until I feel an odd tingling in my hand. Finding the spot I start to picture what the throat looks like, and image pops in my mind- swollen and red with part of it looking all scratchy.

Opening my eyes I slowly bring the swelling down, I can see some relief on the woman's face already. The read goes away with the swelling. Reaching my hand in my back I take a small container as wide as my palm and hand it to her "Put a pinch of this in hot water and drink it every morning for a week, it will heal and get rid of the pain and itch. It should only take up to a full week to heal, try to not eat meat for a few days and don't talk too much until it is no longer uncomfortable to do so. Drink a lot of water, it will help you heal faster" smiling at her I drop the container in her hand and look at the next person.

After that I heal five more people, cuts, infection, torn muscles until I feel someone hovering over me.

"You're a mage?"

Turning my head I giggle at Anders confused look "Yup, why do you as?"

"I just assumed… you have weapons… I thought-" he blinks

"I don't rely on my magic, I know some different spells. I train both my body, mind and soul" standing up I stretch.

"Wait… are you the girl- the one who has been healing people here before me?" he asks his face showing slight excitement.

Nodding I look around and see brother and everyone left, feeling my eye twitch I turn my attention back to Anders.

"I didn't- you're an apostate? You don't seem like you have never been in the circle"

"I rather be called a witch" winking I look around and actually see no one in here at the moment.

Tilting his head I look down remembering his friend is made tranquil "Anders, one thing is- you know there are some things we can't control. Things that happen that are unfair and we cannot change them no matter how much we wish. One thing we can do however is choice our own path, make our own choices" my voice serious along with my eyes. Steadily they watched Anders reaction.

His eyes showed pain, anger and sadness "I know that" he was quiet.

Shaking my head I let out a breath "You think you do… or else you wouldn't have…" reaching forward I touched his forehead and pushed my magic into him.

Instantly his whole body sparked blue along with his eyes "Who are you to call upon me!?" a loud voice boomed from him.

"You are no longer pure Justice, I can call on you however I want. You stopped being a spirit when you entered the dead Wardens body. You gained emotions which now cloud your judgment. My name is Feara Hawke, I will stop at nothing to make sure you don't hurt an innocent- you are now Vengeance"

Briskly I pull the magic back into my body and grunt as I am not used to using magic much. My body feels drained but not weak.

Anders shakes his head and blinks, his eyes were wide- worry, suspicion was showing.

"What did you do?" his voice was clipped.

"I called him out" I was blunt

"How did you know!?" he stalked closer. His body slightly towering over me, his hazel eyes were blazing angrily.

He was extremely close now, he smelled strangely clean with random herbs, along with something else. He was hands down handsome and was slightly muscular.

Smirking I let my eyes show my killing intent "Perhaps I am a demon in disguise. Count yourself lucky if so" slowly I tilted my head and cleared my throat "all joking a side- I know many things I shouldn't. I really don't care what you think or don't think I am. All I want from you is to help my brother, don't hurt him or my friends. I will see you along with my brother later tonight" swiftly I twirled around and glided over to the door.

Ashel greeted out of the door and nudged my side "well… that went well!" laughing I pet him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am sorry for the long wait, however I do not know if I will be continuing. I only have had 3 people review my story. I would like more reviews to tell me if I should continue or not. Also some characters may seem OOC but I hope not too much so. I also will tweak the plot a little but I promise not much! Please I need reviews! **_

Sincerely FearaNightmare

Brother's group all walked quietly, it was Varric, Bethany, and me. Hightown looked ominous at night, it always has. Every shadow could be hiding a thief, mercenary, or worse. Our steps were heavy in the quiet town and it was slightly chilly but we would be fine.

The chantry wasn't too far away and I sighed annoyed "Garret, we have another job so we need to hurry! I told you that Athenril had another one for me!" I whisper.

"They can wait!" he whisper yells.

Fenris pops in my head and I shake my head well stopping "No… you can go but I am going to finish the job that I promised" turning swiftly I marched off. I heard Garret calling but I picked up the speed and made my way home "Carver! I have a job if you want to help" I yell loudly.

Hearing a thud along with cursing, Carver walks out from the dingy room mumbling "What Feara?" he asks his tone icy.

Sighing I repeat what I said before "I have a job if you want to help"

Thinking her turns "I will grab my sword" he says over his shoulder.

Nodding I whistle, a whine followed by a bark echoed along with Ashel's form came barreling from the shadows. Quickly shushing him I glance over and see Carver walking over "Ready" he declares.

Turning we walk out "Ok, well Athenril told me about a contact that talked to her needing some help. Looking into it I found out it is half-truth. The man, Anso, doesn't need our help but another person does and the job will be easy. Slavers are trying to take him back, all the time I am gone I have gone up to the Dalish. Slavers try to sneak up and grab the children but I stop them" Pausing I glance at Carver.

He nods slowly with a thinking face "I got some info for why there are a lot more than usual and a man named Denarius is trying to get one of his slaves back"

"Why is this slave so important?" Carver asks.

Looking up I see the hanged man, pushing it open I walk in and look for Isabela "I don't know nor do I care, I don't think anyone should be forced to work if the person can do it themselves" stating that I move forward and walk up to Isabela "Hello, want to go out for a job?" I ask.

Turning she looks up my form and leans against the bar "oh, what would I get out of it?" she asks

"I won't tell the reason you want that _relic _or what it really is" saying this a smirk spread across my face.

Her smile drops instantly, it quickly comes back and her eyes dance playfully but also danger "… and how would you know anything?" she asks

"I know everything, you can choose to not believe me or whatever I don't care. I have many ways, Varric is one, I know many people too pirate princess" saying this I also lean against the bar. Out of the corner of my eye I see Carver flirting with a girl.

A laugh catches my attention and I turn to Isabela who looks happy and excited "I really like you, sure I will help. Seriously don't tell" the last part came out between desperate and a threat.

Nodding I look at Carver "Yo, Carver come on!" I shout.

Turning he scowls at me and walks over, walking out of the Hanged man I walk to were Anso is. Going back to Lowtown, now this area is a lot more dangerous then Hightown. I was actually really excited about meeting Fenris- sad to say I really... really like him. I know he is not going to take kindly to me or really any of us because of our past but I hope he warms up to us a little. Actually I hope Garret doesn't fall in love with him.

"So where are we going?" Isabela asks.

Sighing I look at Carver "Please explai-" Instantly many people jumped out.

My eye twitched 'I am so not in the mood for this!'

Quickly bringing out my two guns I clicked the daggers to the bottom and took aim. Closing my eyes I whispered "My you find peace in death" opening my eyes I hastily take shot and many of them fall. Now there were only six or so left.

Bringing my hand up fire started to engulf them. Turning I look at Isabela, Carver and Ashel "Ok let's make this quick... We are helping someone, simple" I say and walk over to where Anso was cowering.

"Anso?" I question

"Ah! Y-you... Don't sneak up on someone like that!" He stutters out.

"I never know if I will fall into the sky when I jump" he mutters then looks at us all. He was probably trying to find out which one of us was the leader.

Quickly stepping forward I saw Carver frown, I just want to hurry and get this done.

With a slight nod in a gesture for him to speak I crossed my arms. He glanced around with wide eyes and he fidgeted "Yeah well I have some merchandise... it seems to have been misplaced-"

"Misplaced, no doubt stolen by mercs" Carver snorted with a roll of the eyes.

With a quick glare at Carver I wanted to facepalm 'I explained the whole damned mission to you dunce!' I thought annoyed.

"Ok- where is this _merchandise_?" I grumbled.

"It is down in the alianage in a big building" he mutters well his eyes look down to the side.

"So will this... merchandise be a lot of trouble?" Isabela asks with a slight smirk.

Sighing I look at Anso "it does not matter, lets get this job over with ok?" saying this I turn swiftly and whistled, Ashel quickly followed after me. Isabela along with Carver followed to and I glanced around.

Clenching my hands around the hilt of my katana "Isabela stay in the shadows, Ashel go in the front to jump at them, and Carver you... do what you want" I say with a shrug.

Isabele grins at me before her form slowly looks like it is disappearing, Ashel growls before moving forward with his ears tight against his skull well he shows his teeth. Carver grumbles to himself about no respect before standing right next me me with his hand ready to grab his sword.

Finally standing at the area I didn't bother to hide myself and sauntered right over to the building, kicking the door in my eyes assessed the area quickly "care to watch my back brother?" saying this my voice cooed with a dangerous edge.

Glancing over my shoulder I say Carver grin the tiniest bit "Why it would be my pleasure _sister_" his voice was sarcastic but he knew I meant business.

Pulling my trusty dagger out- my steps were light and quick well I moved in the dirty building. Walking over to where the door was I grabbed one of the barrels that would explode. Backing up I used all my strength and through it at the door.

In the blink of an eye I heard screaming along with cursing, smoke and fire were surrounding us. Turning I smiled at Carver- rolling his eyes he squinted before quickly reaching for his sword and charging.

Taking the hint I dropped on the floor before rolling away from the smoke, just as I did so Carver cut the shoulder of what looked like an Archer. Standing up I dusted myself off with a 'hmph' twirling the dagger is nodded at Carver.

Bringing my blade up I jumped over to the injured man as he was crouched holding his arm. My eyes were narrowed and I heard Ashel along with Carver fighting.

Grabbing the man on the front of his armor I pulled him up some well crouching "You are a Tevinter hunter if I am correct" It was not a question it was a statement that I wanted confirmed.

He looked up through the slits of his helmet "..." eyes narrowing even more I quickly stashed my dagger away before my hand started to glow blue "I have been meaning to try a trick, I may be able to reach into another persons mind so I may get better information from them- however, what I have read determines this will be _very painful _for the person getting their mind looked through" my voice stayed steady and also had slight humor lining it.

Ashel came over to my side and snarled at the man, Carver also walked over with a scowl "Why are you bothering? You already know what he is here for!"

The man stiffened and tilted his head to look at Carver then me "Yes I may know but I would also like to know where this man who hired them has ran off to" I sang the last part and gave Carver the stink eye.

Flicking my head to the side my hair slid out of my vision "Now good man... I would actually like to refrain from killing more as I don't enjoy it" voice dipping slightly lower I stared intently at this man.

He squirmed a little under my gaze "Master Denarius... would kill me" his voice was heavily accented.

My lips quirked "Brother, Isabela will need your help outside- please assist her in this matter. Ashel dear help them" my voice held no room for argument.

Grumbles both from Carver and Ashel could be heard, chuckling I shook my head and then focused back on the stranger "Yes so can a lot of other people, if you are suggesting he can make it more painful- I can guarantee, **that is a lie**" My icy blue eyes glared at him.

"I-I do not know where he reside anymore" His voice was slow and slightly shaky.

My face scrunched up with distaste "Here I was going to strike a bargain with him" sighing with annoyance I felt familiar pressure in my head.

"_touch his helmet" _the soft yet dark tone commanded me.

Reaching forward, without me even wanting too, I touched his helmet. The Aura around my hand started to glow a violent purple red color.

The man gasped before he screamed the loudest I have ever heard someone scream. Falling back I watched as the mans body trembled and convulsed, it all ended soon when he fell to the ground. Moving forward with caution I looked at him and then stood with a groan "I think that killed him, I was going to try and talk Denarius out of getting Fenris too" stomping I turned and slammed the door opened and was greeted with my little team surrounded by more people.

Scowling I felt irritated 'so the stupid voice tells me to do something that ends up killing the man.. and now this- great!'

Cracking my neck I whistled "So Isabela which one of these is the father" I call out.

Isabela frowns and then waves "Haha, I would never sleep with-"

"Uh-huh... they all are rich"

"... well they are trying to kill us I think that the opportunity went away" chuckling She started to twirl her blades with a feral grin.

Chuckling I quickly shot forward well taking out a flask, throwing it on the ground it shattered well smoke erupted around them. Gripping my daggers I twisted well bringing the blade up and blocking the sword of a _very _annoyed woman.

"Oops looks like I happened to ruin the plans of your master~" drawling the word I smirked well kicking my foot out and hitting her in the gut. She stumbled back well I moved forward not missing a beat, I put my foot behind one of her legs well slamming the blade as far as I could into the armor. With the my foot directly behind her and my dagger pushing against her she fell to the ground well her breath left her.

With her on the ground and my blade still sticking out of the armor I lifted my leg up and brought it down on the hilt, it went in about three inches deeper which was enough- if the gurgling sounds told me anything.

Turning I jumped into the battle and went after the rouges, they wore a lot less armor and I didn't have to put as much effort in to them. Just had to make sure they didn't just disappear or stab me in the back.

Moving to the side I felt the slightest brush of a sword on my shoulder. Turning I swiped up and stopped the blade from going any further.

I was now glaring harshly at a young man who had tan skin and short blonde hair "What a beauty you are, the Magister might like you" He murmured, his voice sounded Antivian.

Scowling my grip tightened "Gide my hand" I whispered before bringing my left hand back weakening my defense but I quickly brought the blade up to slice his face. He tilted his head and I missed him by an inch, eye twitching I flicked my finger and he jumped away well holding his cheek.

He pulled his hand back grimacing a little, however quickly he smirked "A mage who can fight like you... interesting" his voice came out smooth before he literately vanished.

Shaking my head I saw everyone was finishing with the people. Walking over to the steps another man walked out, he looked at all the bodies then scowled "You! You will regret this! Lieutenant I want everyone in the clearing now!"

Slowly gurgling and gasps could be heard, grinning I crossed my arms. The mans eyes narrowed at me "Why are you Grinning-"

"C-Captain... hel-" The man fell on the ground and blood pooled around him.

"Your men are dead" I felt my jaw drop, quickly shaking my head I just smiled. That voice is definitely attractive "And your trap has failed, I suggest running back to your master well you still can"

The other man walked forward as Fenris walked sauntered in front of him, he grabbed Fenris arm "Your going nowhere slave!" He snarled out.

Instantly Fenris turned well his body began to glow, I will admit what was done to him was horrible but seeing it now, the glow was beautiful- well in a poisonous flower kind of way.

"I am not a slave" His voice was cold and blunt, he shot his hand forward and I cringed a little.

I heard Isabela whistle well Carver tensed. Slowly Fenris turned back to us his face calm but I could see the hatred "I... Apologize Wh-"

I quickly raised my hand "I am sorry to interrupt but don't, I already... interrogated one of the men in the building. I would say if you want to find this... _man_- we may want to hurry. One of the rouge's slipped away" I say well quickly walking up the steps.

I am very happy and excited about meeting Fenris but what that rouge said is bothering me.

Fenris was walking along with me and he was slightly glaring at me with suspicion, I was biting my nails well concentrating. Slowing down I nodded to him "I am called Feara Hawke, I have brought Ashel, Isabela and my brother Carver" I state well pointing at each one.

"... You seem to be... in a rush" Fenris stated with caution.

Tilting my head I was slightly surprised that he initiated the conversation "Well, the rouge said something to me that is worrisome" my voice held a slight finalization to it and it seem Fenris accepted that.


End file.
